The Lucky One
by MatchMakerDemon
Summary: It's Lucy's first time to go to a normal high school knowing only her two friends. Now with racing hearts, first loves, ranging teen hormones and teen problems, would she have a normal high school like what she thought she would have? Who would be the lucky one? -High School AU. OOC alert! Anyway, sorry about wrong grammars and errors. Hope you like it
1. Luck 1:I'm Falling!

_'There was a warm feeling in his coldness.'_

I opened the window car slightly and sighed in relief when I saw the empty street. I pushed my glasses to the bridge of my nose.

"Thank you, Capricorn-san" I said as I bowed my head to him as a sign of respect.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to-..."  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine" then I gave him an assuring smile  
"Understood Princess"

I took my things and fix myself before exiting the car.

"And please don't forget to inform me if papa returns." I added  
"I will, Princess"  
"Thank you. I'll be going then." I said while distancing myself from the car. He gave a final nod before driving away. Capricorn-san was our butler ever since I was born that's why I looked up to him.

Trying to ease my fast heart beat and the shaking of my hand, I breath deeply and put a determined face. I spun to my heels and examine the area once again then checked my wrist watch for the time. Good...just as I planned. The opening ceremony must be starting right now. I strode my way to the famous school I'll be entering, making sure that I'll get there before the ceremony ended. I stopped at the front gate to read the sign for a second. Fairy Tail Academy. So this is finally it!

The familiar smell of school welcomed me the moment I entered the entrance doors. This feels so nostalgic. I looked at the map that Virgo gave me this morning along with my schedule. My first subject was Physics, 8:00 am. I still have an hour. Maybe I'll go to the library first.

The library was located at the west wing, 6th floor, building A. Looks like this school is bigger than I expected. Fairy Tail Academy was the number 1 school in Fiore, no wonder it's this big. I hope I wont be lost though. At least I have a map.

After walking and walking… I finally reached it. I saw a familiar face at the front desk.

"Kinana-san!" I hugged her.

"Lucy-chan! It's been a while eh?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Eh? Didn't I told you that I only work part time as a barista" she said while giggling  
"Sorry...I forgot" I replied with a wink.

I looked around a little bit and I found three books. The whole library was super huge. I didn't even reached the end of it. We talked for a little while before I realized the time.

I looked at my watch to check the time. Shoot! I only have 5 minutes?

"Kinana-san,I need to go. See you around"  
"Good luck to your first day Lucy- chan"

Guess what? My class was in 4th floor,east wing, same building. -_-

Good thing I already fixed my things for the first period when I passed at my locker earlier.

I walked hurriedly through the corridor. I wanted to run so badly but unfortunately, I don't want be called by the student council especially if the president is my best friend. Plus I don't want to take the risk to get some unwanted attention. Heck, I don't even want any attention.

And finally, I reached the stairs. I rushed down…but someone bump to me, causing me to stumble forward. WHAT THE?!IM FALLING!

I waited for my face to smack at the floor…but it never happened.

Seriously?! How rude! She didn't even say sorry or something!

My bickering inside my head was cut off by a cold breath on my neck that send chills to my spine. WHAT THE HELL WOULD A COLD BREATH BE DOING IN MY NECK?!wait…WHO WAS IT?!

I can assure that my face was red as a tomato now. Now that I realized that there's someone behind me, I also realized the muscular arm wrapped around my waist.

I turned around immediately and saw a raven haired guy. My chocolate brown orbs met his dark blue ones. He's so close that even though I don't have my glasses on (Looks like I dropped it when I almost fell) Okaay? ... This is so awkward.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked, concern plastered on his voice.

"Ugh... uhmm..." Speak Lucy! Why are you stuttering?!

Saved by the bell!

I pushed him away, grabbed my glasses on the floor and rushed to my classroom…but I think the redness of my face was still there. What the hell was that?


	2. Luck 2:Let's Be Friends, Luce!

'_The warm sunlight of summer embraced and welcomed me in this whole new world'_

I reached my class a few minutes later and luckily our teacher wasn't there yet, in fact, there's barely any student there yet giving me a chance to pick whichever seat I wanted. I picked the seat next to the window. The scenery here was great. I can see the whole quadrangle. After a few seconds when I realized that examining things was actually tiring…I grabbed a book from by bag and started getting lost in my own world.

About 10 minutes later, my classmates start to enter the classroom one by one. It also became noisier which made me mentally groaned in annoyance. I can't concentrate here guys! Mind minimizing your voices?... wish I could say that.

The time came when I almost feel unaffected by their noisiness until I heard some squeals . It sounded like a nails scratching through the chalk board and my ears almost bleed. I clenched my hands into fist in annoyance.

"Where the hell are they? We're not in the same class?!" someone shouted.

I snapped my head from the book I'm reading to the person who just spoke. There was a guy with a strange, odd, weird pink hair. Did he dyed it? Why pink though?

"Poor Natsu…parted with you friends eh?" one of the girls said seductively…like eww!..  
"But I asked gramps to let us be in the same class…"he whined  
"Maybe they're just late" another girl added, battling her lashes like a freak.

Seriously? I didn't expect the students of Fairy Tail Academy, the girls to be exact, to act like a…ugh… I don't even want to say that word.

"Looks like it" was his only reply. I looked back to my book and continued reading, I felt the chair beside me being dragged. Looks like I finally had a seatmate. I hope he's quiet.

"Hello there, new here?" Oh? It's the pink haired guy earlier. I don't like this...

I snobbed him. Didn't I mention earlier that I don't want any attention?

"Hey" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yuhuuu! Hey! Notice me!" I felt eyes glaring into me. What the hell is wrong with them? It's not like I'm talking to their prince charming! Duh!

He stopped talking but he stared instead. It's getting on my veins. Can't he see that I don't want to talk to him? What a dense guy.

I closed my book, hard and looked at him.

"Poke" and now he's poking my cheek…great

"Mister? Could you please stop bugging me?" I said in a stern, commanding voice but I don't think it worked on him. Is he really that dense? Or he's just faking it to make fun of me.

"Finally! Name's Natsu? What's yours?" then he flashed a toothy grin.

I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes.

My phone suddenly rang. It's a message from Erza.

**From: Erza  
Subject: I'm sorry and good luck**

**Message:  
Hey Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you before the class. Something came up. Good luck to your first day. Call me if something bad happen, kay? Let's just meet up later, at break time. And by the way, Levy also told me that she won't make it to the first period because she had something to do in her club and we should also eat with her later. Take care there.**

**-End of Message-**

"Lucy? So you're Lucy!" he suddenly said almost making me jump.  
"Hey! Don't read other's message!" I scolded.  
"M'kay! ….So Luce! Let's be friends!"

I sighed. If looks could kill, I would be a dead meat in no time. Almost all of the girls in my class were glaring at me like lions and I'm the poor prey.,

The door suddenly opened and our class teacher entered. She smiled when she noticed me. It was Bisca-sensei. She was also my science teacher when I was still home-schooling.

Okay…you must be wondering why am I home schooling. When I was in pre-school, I was kidnapped.

It's also the reason why my mama died. She was picking me up from school when a group of men wearing suits shoot her in front of me then kidnapped me. I went missing for 2 months then I was put on a comma for almost a year because I was shot in the head when they rescued me. When I woke up, I wasn't able to talk, partially because of the bullet that still buried in my brain and partially because I'm traumatized. It's both a blessing and a curse that I only got a partial amnesia. Blessing because I can still remember how happy my life was when my mother was still there and curse because I can still see her pained expression so clearly and there's so many unanswered question that I want to know and forget at the same time. Because of my father's fear that he might lose me again, he never enrolled me to school anymore. That's why I wasn't able to be outside the house. They said I was kidnapped for ransom. My dad was the wealthiest and most popular tycoon in the whole Magnolia. He partially owned this school. I also hid my true identity. I used my maiden name instead of my username. The only one who knew it we're my best friends, some teachers and the principal.

I don't also want to receive any special treatment. I want to be treated fairly and normally. I don't want to be known as "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia. I just want to be known as Lucy…as me. Just like what mama said.

My trance was cut off when Natsu put a sticky note on my desk.

**Him: **Let's talk! I'm bored as hell.

I took my pencil and wrote…

**Me: **Talk to yourself.  
**Him: **Then I'm gonna look like crazy.  
**Me: **You ARE crazy  
**Him: **Ouch! That hurt!  
**Me: **Now leave me alone  
**Him: **Don't wanna.

I shot him a death glare but he just flashed his toothy grin, AGAIN.  
What the fudge is wrong with him?  
I give up!

**Me: **Whatever…

"Okay!" our subject teacher chirped "We're gonna start our first lesson today! Now open your books to page 46"

I took my book out of my bag then turned it to page 46.

"Sensei!" Natsu shouted making me jerk a little bit.  
"What is it Mr. Natsu Dragneel?"  
"I forgot my book! Can Lucy and I share?" he said innocently. My eyes widened so Bisca-sensei's.  
"S-sure!"

He move his chair beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him and giving him a 'I know you're lying look' but he just snickered.

* * *

Two subjects have passed. Two whole subjects of trying to hold my irritation. Gosh!I was trying hard not to punch him in the face and sent him flying outside the window. He's currently playing with the locks of my hair, curling it and even counting it I think. I smacked his hands a couple of times but he just did it again. This is really annoying. And now he was lightly pinching my forearm while saying something but I didn't paid any attention to it.

I sigh.

After waiting and waiting…the first period is finally over. I immediately fixed my things and head outside but even before I could step a foot outside the door, somebody hold my hand making me stop.

"Lushee!"  
"Eh?"  
"We're friends right?" He said while making a puppy dog eyes…How can I resist that?!  
"Uh…Y-yes of course" If I said no, my conscience would kill me...

Then he smiled, brightly and give me a bone crushing hug…

"C-cant b-breath!" I said while trying to get away from him. He let me go then I pushed my glasses to the bridge of my nose, regaining my composure.  
My phone rang. It's a message from Erza saying they're going to fetch me to my classroom.

"Ugh...Gotta go"

I spotted a familiar red and blue head. I said goodbye to Natsu then I heard some squeals and screams…the one like earlier. I tried to turn around but…somebody grabbed my hand and dragged me…but this time, it wasn't Natsu.

What now?


	3. Luck 3:Your Prince and My Princess

'_In fairy tales, the prince was the one who saves the princess but in this world, it's the other way around'_

"Kyaa!" I screamed in surprised when someone yanked me, dragging me along the hallway. I expect it to be Natsu but I was wrong. It was a guy with strawberry blonde hair. I can't see his face since I was facing his back. Why did he dragged me anyway?!

I feel like I'm floating coz of his speed. Is he a human? But I still feel exhausted. I can't even utter a word since I can't breathe in exhaustion. How much longer do we need to keep running?!

After running like for forever! I'm surprised to see that we were at the rooftop. I collapsed in exhaustion, giving me a time to catch my breath.

I saw him leaned at the wall to catch his breath too. I tried to catch my pace and calm myself down. After that I stood up, so does he.

"That was fun! Doesn't it Nat-"He stopped when he saw me. "-su?"

"Excuse me?" looks like he got the wrong person…-_-  
"Where's Natsu?" I glared at him.  
"Isn't it obvious that you got the wrong person?" his eyes widened as a sign of realization.

I sighed and took my glasses off. I took my handkerchief and clean my glasses with it. That running and all made it foggy.

"I'll take my leave if you insist"

Then I heard him chuckled behind me. "Looks like a brought a chic here instead of an idiot." Then chuckled again.

I turned around in confusion and curiosity .I gasp in surprised to see that he's already in front of me making him chuckled. He took my glasses that caught me off guard.

"Hey! What do you think are you doing" I yelled  
"But it doesn't suit you" he replied, he's smirk never leaving his face.

I tiptoed and tried to reach it since he's taller than me.

"Give it back!"  
"I don't wanna" he sang and he put his hand on my waist pulling me closer earning a low squeal from me.

I pushed him with all my might after seeing his face close to mine. This guy is really a pain.

I felt my face being hot. Don't get me wrong, I'm getting flustered because of fury!

"What's wrong with you?!"  
"And now you're blushing? You amused me…"He said, his smirk getting wider.  
"Don't get high hopes, mister. I don't even know you! Now give my glasses back!"

I tried my best to clear my vision. Then I realized that he's also wearing glasses (though it looks more like a sun glasses)

"Then let me introduce myself. I'm Loke Stellar, Fairy Tail High's most handsome guy and your future husband."

I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Never! Now give my glasses back"

"But you look prettier without it"  
"So?"

Then our eyes met. He frowned a bit making me raised my brow.

"Did we met before?"  
"huh?"

"Princess…"he whispered barely unbearable for me to hear.

I froze instantly. Did he just call me princess? That was my nickname at home! But how?!Did he recognized me?!Oh shot! I'm so dead if he did!

The smirk on his face that disappeared earlier came back .He walked towards me.

He stopped in front of me and stared at my face. I gulped. What should I say?! What to do?! I'm so messed up right now!

"W-what?" why the hell did I stuttered?!

"Let me tell you this…starting from now on I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess."

Eh? I don't get it?


	4. Luck 4:It's Coloful

_Another update! This is longer than usual so I hope you like it. ^_^ .__I ship Lucy with everyone! hahah _

* * *

'_The day I met you was the day my world started to take in color'_

I sigh before sipping my strawberry shake.

"Lu-chan…are you alright? That's already the 13th time you sighed since break started"  
"I think so?"

Me and my friend Levy we're here at the cafeteria. We met at social website on the internet. She likes reading like me and that's also the reason why we became friends easily. According to Erza, she's also the news writer in our school's newspaper. Cool right? She's always visiting me in my house whenever she can.

You're probably wondering what happened yesterday? Well…

_[Flashback]  
"Let me tell you this…starting from now on I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess."_

_Eh? I blinked three times and tried to process what he just say_

"_I don't get it" I said honestly while scratching my head._

_He sweat-dropped .After that, he walked closer and leaned to my ears._

"_I'll make you mine" _

_I frowned and gave him my famous 'Lucy-kick'._

"_In your dreams!, freak!"_

_Then he flew. I picked my glasses up and started to run before someone saw me._

_[End of Flashback]_

And that's what happened. After that I went to the clinic and called Virgo to pick me up and she did.

"Where's Erza? Didn't the break time started 15 minutes ago?"

"hm… she had a meeting. She said she would catch up."  
"Is that so?" I said before taking a bite on my sandwich.

Then I heard the stupid squeal of all the girls (except Levy and me of course) AGAIN…

I looked at the entrance of the cafeteria and I didn't like what I saw. I saw Natsu and that Daydreamer Loke Stellar and they are with 3 other people.

Natsu was fighting with a raven haired guy which I thought was familiar.

"Uhm…Levy? Who are they?"

Levy snapped her head toward me. She look surprised too.

"Them, you mean the Fairy Law?"  
"Fairy Law?"  
She nodded. "A group consist of the most popular guys in the campus"  
"Really? Mind giving me some background" then I sipped my strawberry shake.

"Looks like you're interested to them, Lu-chan… Oh well. Let's start with that blue haired guy with the tattoo on his right eye. That's Jellal Fernandez, the student council Vice President. He's also the top student. And guess what? Looks like our Erza has a crush on him!" Levy whispered making me giggle.

"What are you two talking about?"  
"Erza!" I greeted happily "What took you so long?"  
"Meeting…"  
"Lu-chan was asking me about Fairy Law."  
"Really? That's quite unusual"  
"And Levy-chan just said something to me about Jellal~" I sang making Erza blushed like crazy.  
"H-he's n-not! I-I d-don't…" Erza stuttered making me giggle.  
"Now where we're we? Ah! Now that guy with many piercing and black hair is Gajeel Redfox. He's uhh… a delinquent but he's nice"  
"Is that a blush?" I teased.

"Lu-chan! Stopped teasing me!" I laughed and I saw Erza chuckled too.  
"Okay…I'll stop" I said between my laughs  
"That guy with sun glasses and orange hair is Loke Stellar"

Hearing that guy's name makes me crinkle my nose in disgust. He's such a feeler and he's creepy too. Maybe I should start to avoid him from now on?

"He's the so called Casanova of the group. He already dated almost all the girls in the campus. He tried to date Erza once but only earned a punch from her…" typical Erza.

"He tried to date Levi to but she blackmailed him" added Erza.  
I burst out laughing.  
"What? He's so flirty, I can't bare it"  
I definitely didn't expect that.

"Now, that guy with the raven hair is Gray Fullbuster. He's a nice guy. But he has a… uhm… let's just say… odd habit"

Now I remembered! He's the one who saved me yesterday though it really was awkward.

"Wear some clothes, Stripper!" I heard Natsu yelled making me look at them.  
"What?! Again?!"  
I saw Gray half naked…so that's his habit. I didn't saw that coming.

"See?" Levy said  
Erza nodded in agreement and I smiled awkwardly.

"Last but not the least is the guy with the pink hair, Natsu Dragneel. He's the so called leader of the group. Our principal, Makarov Dreyer was his grandfather."

What?!Makarov-san is his grandfather?!

"He's known for his friendly and childish antics. And he often destroy things too. He and Gray are also not in good terms but they're friends, believe me"

"So…how did they became popular?"  
"I don't know. Maybe because of they're looks. They're already famous when I enter this school"  
"Because they're idiots" Erza commented like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You want a fight, ice pee?!"  
"Bring it on, ash brain!"

Seriously?! They're gonna fight here? In front of their president and vice president?!

I looked at the Jellal guy and he's massaging his forehead. Looks like he's stressed enough to have the energy to yell at those guys huh? Then I looked at Erza?

Yup…she doesn't care cause she's busy eating her beloved strawberry cake.

*crash*

"Come back here you fire eater!" shouted Gray after he landed in our table.

Then I saw Erza…looking at her smashed cake, teary-eyed. This is not good. Totally not good.

"How dare you two?!" Erza yelled.

She grabbed my strawberry milk shake and the pasta from the other table and she threw it to them.

And that's how the 'Throw-your-food-to-whoever-you-like' or whatever it was called, started. And Erza, the student council president was the one who started it! Great school right? Notice the sarcasm.

My thoughts were cut off when someone throw a food on my face that I dodged just in time, well, almost. I got hit a little.

I let out a sigh. Wait… where's Levy-chan?

I searched the whole cafeteria but she's nowhere to be found. Then out of nowhere, someone licked my face. Take note, LICK MY FACE!

I screamed in surprised and smack whoever it is.

"Woah…easy tiger. It's just me" then I heard a chuckle.

And it was the last person I wanted to talk to. Just when I thought that I should avoid him from now on.

"What do you want, Loke?" I asked irritably. Now that I noticed, he has a band aid in his left cheek. Probably because of what I did yesterday.  
"Just want to greet my princess."  
"Princess your face!" then someone throw something at him. Hahah! Suits you!

I was about to return to my table when someone shouted my name.

"Lusheee!" Oh ohh.

If you had to know something odd about Natsu Dragneel, It would be how he's such a hugging machine.

"C-can't b-breath…" I managed to say.

"Ah…sorry!" he said while letting me go.  
"Come back here Natsu!" I heard Erza yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Oh…gotta run Luce! See ya at class!"

Then he left. I sighed. Then someone yanked me under the table.

"Levy-chan?! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!"  
"ugh…hiding?"  
"What do we do now?"  
"Escape this hell."  
"Yup, totally."

We ran and we escaped the hell in a heartbeat! We high-fived.

"Let's head to the class." She chirped.  
"But my face is a mess. Let's go the rest room first."  
"Ok!"

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan"  
"Hmm?" I replied while washing my face.  
"Looks like you're already close with some several members of fairy law" she gaved me a teasing smile with matching wiggling of her eye brows.  
"Huh?" I frowned  
"*cough*…Loke Stellar…*cough**cough*Natsu Dragneel *cough*"  
"Ahh.." then I wiped my face "Natsu Dragneel was my seatmate on our first 3 subject yesterday while Loke Stellar was the reason why I didn't met you yesterday at break time and why I didn't attended our rest subject"  
"Eh? What happened?"  
"He dragged me all the way to the rooftop only to realize afterwards that he got the wrong person."

I frowned when she laughed

"What's funny"  
"Nothing!" she tried to stop laughing "It's just so pathetic"  
"agree…"

That reminds me, I have to thank that Gray Fullbuster for saving me yesterday…even if it's kinda awkward.

* * *

The classroom was still empty when we arrived. Looks like they're still having fun there at the cafeteria, food fighting. Nice one, Erza!

Levy-chan and I just talked about somethings like new released books, her favorite book, Erza and her prince charming, Jellal Fernandez.

I giggled while Levy-chan told me how flustered Erza was when she found out that Jellal is the vice president.  
While laughing, we saw Jellal passed our room, looking frustrated and stressed. He was massaging his forehead and he isn't wearing his coat. His bangs were also wet. Looks like someone also throw foods at him earlier. We watched him until he entered the faculty.

I looked at Levy-chan and she made an 'O' shaped mouth then whispered "Looks like someone or 'everyone's' in trouble!"  
"Looks like it!"

We headed back to the classroom and tried to imagine what would happen next and laughed until our classmates came in one by one. Some of them were wearing their P.E uniforms while others were still wearing their stained uniforms. Phew! Luckily, Levy and I escaped.

Erza entered the class. It's obvious that she's in a bad mood with that scowl in her face. She sat beside me and smashed her fist to her desk. Scary!

"Those scumbags… I'll get them for this next time"  
"Erza-san, calm down" Levy said.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you a strawberry cake after class" I assured her. After all, I don't want to see Erza in her devil aura the whole day.  
"Really?!" She asked with matching sparkling eyes.

I giggled. "Yep! So cheer up kay?"  
"I owe you one, Lucy"  
"Can I come too?"  
"Of course Levy-chan!"  
"Well I know a place with the best sweets"  
"That's nice Levy"  
"It's settled then."  
"What about Capricorn-san? I thought he's going to pick you up later?"

"So who's this Capricorn-san, Lucy-chan? Is he your boyfriend?"  
"Gahh! What are you doing here Loke?!"  
"Just checking up my girl and this is my next subject" Levy gave me a 'so-you-two-are-a-thing-now?' look  
"Go to hell!" then I gave Levy a 'of-course-not' look.

"Luigi!" then someone hugged me from the back.  
"Natsu…let go! And it's not Luigi, its Lucy!"  
"Hey, why are you hugging her?!" shouted Loke.  
"What is it to you?" he let his tongue out. So immature…

I looked at Levy-chan and now she gave me a 'So-it's-Natsu'  
I massaged my forehead and shook my head.  
It's funny how we can communicate just by looking at each other.

"Ehem…" we all snapped our heads at Erza who is now in her devil mode again.

"Hey fire freak! Where did you-" wrong move Fullbuster…

"You punks…have you already forgotten what you two just did?" Erza said slowly but full of anger. The two gulped.

"Sorry ma'am" They said in sync while bowing continuously.

"Hopeless…" jinxed? Oh, it's Jellal Fernandez. Looks like we think the same thing.

This day seemed to be a lot worse than I thought it would be…but it's somehow…colorful.


	5. Luck 5:Her Handkerchief and The Start

_**Yo minna! Hahah I managed to update another chapter! I'm having a writer's block recently and to be honest, I still have no idea who's gonna be the lucky one in this story! I ship Lucy with everyone after all. heheh  
Well here's another chapter  
Hope you like it! ;) ~  
**_

* * *

_'With strike of the clock, fate slowly takes its turn'_

The weather was good today and I feel like walking more than riding a car so I told Capricorn-san to stop farther than usual. It's not that cold and not that warm either. While walking, my mind started to wander. It's been two weeks since I first entered Fairy Tail. It's tiring but fun. So this is how it felt to be a normal student. I don't need to wear that poker face every single day. I don't need to wear any uncomfortable dresses. I don't need to be aware of everything I do. I don't have to wear risky tight high heels and the best of all, I don't get bored during lessons because I'm not alone. Now this is Life!

"Look out" Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me. What is this familiar scent and this familiar cold hand? I was paralyzed. I didn't realized that I was going to cross the street when the stop light says RED. Stupid me.

Realization strike me. Too close.

I pushed him lightly and bowed my head.

"Thank you so much for saving me."

"You're Lucy right?"  
I flinched slightly and I lift my head immediately. Guess what? It's Gray Fullbuster.

"Uhmm… yeah? And you're Gray Fullbuster?"  
"Well yeah."  
"How did you know me?"  
"You seemed familiar to fire breath and Loke so…"  
"Oh…I see."  
"Let's go"  
"Okay."

We enter the same school so I think it's normal for us to enter the class together.

And also…I still haven't thanked him yet for saving me last time at the stairs.

We were close to the school now when I started to spoke first.

"Uhmm…I wanted to thank you again"  
"Hmm? Why?"  
"For saving me at the stairs, 2 weeks ago."

He stopped walking and turned to me. He looked at me, closely.

"W-what?"

He took a step closer and put his hands on my face. What?! Oh? He just removed my eye glasses. I blinked three times in confusion. What the hell?"

"Oh it's you!"  
"Eh?"  
"I didn't recognized you because you don't have glasses that time. I've been looking for you to give this."

He reached for his pocket and gave me my handkerchief.

"Er…thanks" How could I forgot something like this?! Dumb Lucy!

He didn't respond. We just continued walking until I reached my classroom.

"See you later"  
"Yeah, see you later."

He grinned slightly then he left.

"Ehem…"  
"Levy-chan! How long have you been there?" I asked Levy-chan whose currently leaning at the wall beside the sliding door.

"Neh, Lu-chan… Before, it's Loke Stellar then Natsu Dragneel, now it's Gray Fullbuster? Looks like someone has a harem~" she gave me a teasing smile.

"Wha- ?! It's not like that! They're just 'acquaintances'" I emphasized the word 'acquaintance'.

"Calm down Lu-chan. I'm just teasing you" she said between her giggles.

I sighed. "Whatever you say"

"Say, what are you doing with Fullbuster this early morning?"  
"Eh? I just bump at him on the way here."  
"So you two are really close?"  
"Well, nope. It's just that he saved me earlier."  
"Ohhh…"

I took my seat. There was something in the handkerchief. I opened it and there was a folded paper in it. It's a note rather.

_'To whoever own this, it's just that I kinda accidentally used your handkerchief at PE. I thought it was mine so, I'm sorry. But don't worry. I washed it. –Gray Fullbuster'_

I can't help but smile a little. How thoughtful of him. I involuntarily sniffed the handkerchief. It's smells a lot like him. Like a little bit of fabric conditioner and a bit of perfume. God, I sounded like a pervert! I'm really the worst!

Our subject teacher finally entered the class. It's weird that Natsu's not here? I don't really know if I should feel worried or happy about it. Oh well, with this, I could concentrate in studying more.

* * *

Time goes so fast that I didn't even realize that the first period was over. Levy-chan asked me if I could help her take all the class notes to the faculty which I gladly accept.

"Ah Ms. Lucy!"  
"Bisca-sensei? Do you need something?"  
"No. I just want to inform you that Principal Makarov is looking for you."  
"Eh? I wonder why? Is he in his office right now?"  
"Yes"  
"Thanks for the information, sensei"

* * *

I frowned right after we took our leave in the faculty room.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?" Levy-chan asked worriedly. Looks like she didn't heard what Sensei said"

"N-nothing! I'm just wondering why the principal's looking for me suddenly?"  
"Maybe it has something to do with your family?" she commented.  
"I hope not" I don't want to think about it. But if she's right, it will surely become a great problem.  
"Ah, Lu-chan. That's the principal's office"  
"Right, Let's go"

We finally reach the office. Levy-chan gave me an encouraging smile and mouthed _'goodluck'_. I smiled back at her.

I was sure I'm ready about whatever it is but before I could even knock, the loud angry voice of Principal Makarov was suddenly heard even through the hallway making me flinch in surprise. I swear I can even feel a slight earthquake. What was that?!

I'm not really sure if I even want to see what's going on there...


	6. Luck 6: Catch-22

_**Hi guys! I'm sorry if this took so long and it's short too. I'm sorry! .  
I was having a hard time in thinking what should happen next but thank God, I managed. :)  
Sorry for typo errors and wrong grammars! I hope you like this new chapter~**_

* * *

"_The first step is always the hardest"_

I stood in the door, frozen. I-is this really the principal?! He's scary.  
I looked around for Levy-chan but she's nowhere in sight.  
I heard a whimper from the other side of the door making me jump slightly plus I heard another familiar voice. I don't think I can do this.  
Maybe, it's not the right time yet. I'll just come back later when he's cooled down already. I won't risk my life that easily you know. It's too early for me.

Before I could even turn from the door, it suddenly swung open. ERZA?! What is she doing here?!

"L-Lucy?" Erza said. It's obvious that she's nervous.  
"Erza? What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer. The principal suddenly appeared behind her and his scary expression suddenly change to normal one the moment he saw me.

"Yo" Yo? That's all? After all those scary sounds coming from his office? He would say 'Yo' like that?! Maybe something's wrong with him? But of course, he's the principal so there's nothing I could do.

"Uhmm, Lucy. I think it's better to talk inside." Erza said. Her serious face is really making me uncomfortable.

I wonder what's happeni- "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Natsu Dragneel was currently hanging upside down in the middle of the room, looking so miserable. It looks like he's out. I don't really know what to feel, I really want to laugh at him but the atmosphere inside the room warned me to stay quiet instead.

"Lucy, please take a seat and we're going to explain it to you all." Principal Makarov said.

Erza nodded.

"Uhm…before that. Is he still alive?"

"That's his punishment for being such an interloper" Erza answered. She's surrounded by her scary, devilish aura again.

"Erza, please explain it to her." Ordered the principal.

I gave them a confused look.  
"But let me warn you first Lucy, as a student council president and as a friend…" she gave me a stern look. "...you wouldn't like what you would about to hear."

With Erza's kind of warning…I don't think I would like to listen to it...

* * *

**[Levy's Point of View]**

I wonder if Lu-chan is done already. The class is about to start. I thought it was rude to stay with her since the principal would talk to her that's why I left her but maybe, it should be fine if I checkup on her.

I made my way there but I bumped into someone's hard back and I fell on the floor.

"Oy, shrimp. It's you!"

I stood up immediately and pretend to dust-off my skirt. I looked down, wishing I wasn't blushing that hard.

"I-I'am sorry"

"It's fine. Say, have you seen Natsu?"  
"Eh? No. He's not present in our class earlier. Maybe he's absent" I looked up at him.  
"Well, that's weird. We're with him before the class started"  
"Then, I'll let you know if I see him"

Then he left. Well that's unusual. I thought they went cutting classes together along with the other member of Fairy Law (except Jellal of course). That's what they always do.

I checked my watch. Oh no. I only got 10 minutes. I better hurry up or else, Mr. Macao would surely get mad at me.

After running for three minutes, I finally reached the floor where the principal office is. My stamina was lower than I expected. I stopped and tried to catch my breath for a second.

"T-that's a l-lie right?" Oh, it's Lu-chan. I wonder why her voice sounds so shaky. Is she alright?

I started to knock nervously. I heard Erza's low voice said "Who's that?"  
"I-It's Levy McGarden. I was just wondering if Lu-chan was still there?" I lied because I'm 100% sure that she's there. I just need an excuse.

It was Erza who opened the door. I saw Lu-chan sitting. She was paler than usual and she looks like she was about to cry. Mr. Makarov was sitting in his writing desk. Natsu was also here. He was sitting across Lu-chan. He was looking down, a guilty look visible in his face.

"E-Erza-san? W-what's going on here?" Erza averted her eyes from me.

"Ms. McGarder. Lucy needs you now" Mr. Makarov said in monotone.

I hurried to my best friend and hugged her but she didn't move instead she whispered: "Levy-chan. I don't think I can still make my dream come true"


	7. Luck 7:-Happy-ness

_**Sorry about the slow updates~  
Well anyway. Thanks for the reviews. I'm really surprised cause it's my first time. hahah Those really encouraged me. I love you guys. *blush*  
Anyway, I'll try to improve my writing skills more.  
Enjoy this update~**_

* * *

'_Life is much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end theres confrontation, but its in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile.'_

"What?! How can Natsu Dragneel lost such an important document?! And why does he have it on the first place?!" Levy said frantically in an almost loud voice. Thank god she has a small voice so it didn't came out that loud.  
"Levy-chan. Lower your voice. Someone might hear you" I warned her in a soft-spoken way.  
"S-sorry"

I buried my face in my pillow so my voice sounded a bit muffled.

"I don't know anymore…and with Natsu's explanation…ugh…how can such a stupid explanation like that even happen?!" I threw the pillow across the room. "I don't know what would papa say if he this get to him. This might even cause trouble in the future! He'll sure get mad at me. I'm a good for nothing daughter"

"Lucy, don't say those things. And I think it's better if we keep this from your father. We might find a solution for this. I'm sorry, I can't help that much" Erza said while leaning in one of the post of my bed.

We were currently here at my house. Erza and Levy-chan asked if they could sleep over here for tonight and since papa wasn't here, it should be fine.

"By the way, Lu-chan. What was Natsu-san's explanation?"

Erza and me poker faced in a instance, leaving Levy-chan confused.

"You wouldn't believe it"  
Erza nodded.

"Eh? I don't get it."

Natsu's voice rang in my ears as he narrate his stupid tale.

'_I was looking for my blue cat and I thought he might be on gramp's office. I searched for him everywhere but I can't find him but there was a locked drawer in the desk so I thought he might be there so I opened it forcefully. He wasn't there but I found papers instead. It was in a weird folder so I thought it's important and if I leave it here, it might get lost so I decided to keep it safe and took it with me. So I continued my search and… I can't remember what happened after that.' His face was so serious that it didn't match his story at all._

Levy-chan swear-dropped after I told him what Natsu told us.  
"A blue…cat?"  
"I wonder if he's half asleep when he did all of that."  
"Natsu is just plain stupid. There's no reason to be surprised." Well, Erza has a point there.

But what bothers me the most is where in the world are my documents. If someone found that, it will spread easily for sure! Plus the social networking sites… I clenched my bed sheet tightly. I don't even want to think about it. If everyone knows my real identity, other people will treat me differently. I will be more prone to accident too. I will surely be targeted for kidnapping again and my father would surely hire body guards. I don't want that.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll help you." Erza gave me an assuring smile. She really feels like a mother.  
"Me too! I'll gather information about it! And if I heard something suspicious, I'll tell it to you right away!" Levy said with a determined face.

"Yeah" I'm really lucky to have this two.

* * *

It's been a week already but there's nothing changed. Erza and Levy-chan hasn't said anything about it yet and principal Makarov also promised that he would help. I don't know if I should feel relieved or should I be more nervous. I hope this wouldn't affect my grades. Lately, I've been losing my focus in studying. Maybe I should forget about this for the moment until I received a news.

"Yo, Luce!"

I let out a sigh. It's him again.  
"Hi Natsu, gotta go." I walked ahead of him. Ever since it happened, I've been avoiding Natsu. I'm not really angry at him. Well…yeah… maybe a little but I feel more like disappointed. But I was thankful that he didn't open the folder. Who knows what he would do if he found out that I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Maybe he would ask for something like a bunch of food,a blue cat or even a dragon. Who knows. He's that crazy.

"Wait, Luce. I got something I really want to show you!" oh great…  
"Natsu, we can't. We still have classes." I said in monotone in attempt to make him give up.  
"That can wait. Come one."

He dragged me along before I could even protest. I really hate dragging!

After going through some several windows, we finally reached the back of the school, thank god.

"Natsu! What are we doing here? We still have class!" I scolded him. He's hopeless! "I'm going back"

"Come." Didn't he hear me? Ugh…

He dragged me near the tree.

I heard a faint meow inside the box. "A cat?"

"Not just any ordinary cat. Happy's special" He took the cat off the box. WHAT?! Am I dreaming or something?! I-Is that real? B-blue? Why is there a blue cat here?!

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet Happy" he said with his toothy grin.


	8. Luck 8: Please Don't Hate Me

_'Your existence is like the moon that shines through my darkest hours.'_

"So that cat is your pet?" I asked. We were walking through the corridor  
"Yeah. Isn't he cool?"  
"More like weird."  
"But your weirder than him, Luce."  
"I don't want to hear that from you. By the way, is it alright to leave him alone there?"  
"Yeah. He's a very good cat. I can't leave him at home all alone after all"  
"hmm...Really? Where did you get him anyway?"

He looked at the floor and smiled sadly. Did I said something wrong?

"He's a gift from a special person" Oh…this is the first time I saw him made that expression. Hmm…a special person? Maybe he has a girlfriend? Nah…that would be way too close to impossible. But who knows? But I still can't imagine it. Him? Maybe a boyfriend? Maybe Gray and him are secretly dating? Or maybe Loke? or Jellal? Maybe Gajeel. Pftt...

"Whatcha laughing at, Luce" Natsu eyed me suspiciously. What the…did I just laughed aloud?! Way to go, Lucy!

"W-what? I'm not laughing" oh great. I just stuttered

He stared at me deeper.

"What?"  
"You really are weird, Lucy. Are you sick."  
"Don't call me weird idiot!"  
"Yeah, yeah sure, Luigi"  
"Whatever, why did you showed that cat to me anyway" I asked, trying to change the topic  
"Because you didn't believe me when I told you I'm searching for my blue cat. Erza too" he pouted.

"But that doesn't solve anything. You still lose that very important document and now, I'm on a big trouble" I said in monotone.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, right." I walked a little ahead of him. I'm getting frustrated again. Hah…I should really give myself a break.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"Stop it. Saying sorry would not change anything." I shouted involuntarily. Oh no. I reach my limit.  
I took a quick glance at Natsu and he looks surprised. Maybe I went a little overboard.  
"I'm sorry. It's just…My mind is a mess right now. We really should go to class." And now I feel so guilty. I really should learn to control my temper. I'm not really used to this kind of conversation

"Lucy…" Natsu grabbed my hand making me stop from walking. I turned to him but he was looking down

"I'm sorr- I mean I wouldn't do it again. I didn't know that that thing was very important to you.I promise, I'll do what I can to find it. Just please don't hate me."

I blinked my eyes three times in confusion and tried to sink everything that he said.

Processing...

Processing...

Did he just beg me to not hate him?

"Natsu..."

I looked at him straight in the eye and he does the same. I smacked his forehead hard before I let out a sigh. "Ouch" he rubbed his forehead.

"You really are stupid Natsu! What made you think that? I'm not that kind of a person. And if I really hate you, you'll be already dead for a week, got it?"

"What's with that, Luce? It hurts"

"It's for being so stupid"

My phone suddenly rang. It was from Virgo. I wonder what's up?

"Natsu, can you please go on without me? I need to answer this call. It's kinda important."

"Okay. See you later then."

Then he left. It's a relief he didn't ask about it or something.

I answered the phone right after I lost sight of Natsu.

"Lucy here"

"Princess, we've got a problem?" I felt my whole body tensed.

"What problem?" I asked slowly, not sure if I really want to know it.

"It's about Jude-sama, no. It's about your father. He's currently taken into hospital. Capricorn-sama is on the way there to pick you up. I already called Makarov-sama about it."

My hands felt numb. Cold sweat trailing through my forehead. I just stood there, trying to sink-in everything Virgo just said.

_'Gosh! my head feels like its going to explode. How can all of these happen to me?! Did I did something wrong? This is torture!' _I screamed inside my head as I ran my way outside the school.


	9. Luck 9:I Understand

**Yo guys!  
I'm sorry if this took so long. .  
I promise, I'll update another tomorrow. :D  
So for now, please enjoy this chapter~  
**

* * *

_'Past is important. You can look back to it but never stay in it. Use it to move on and continue living.'_

I clenched my sweaty hands in attempt to lessen the tightening feeling in my chest. The odd ambiance of the hospital didn't help at all. I'm not really fond of hospitals even in my childhood. The creepy hallways and the sounds from medical machines always tend to make me uneasy. Now that I noticed it, there was no one here except some nurses and doctors that passed by me occasionally. Capricorn-san left earlier and Virgo said she has to take care of something. Ughh…I hate this.

After waiting for 1234567890 years,the doctor finally came out from Papa's room.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the doctor assigned to your father." He said while looking to his clipboard.  
"Yes. Uhm… is he alright?" I asked. I hope he's fine.  
"Yes. He doesn't have any serious illness but he still needs to stay at the hospital for 4 or 5 days for check-ups and other medication. He collapsed because of stress and anxiety so he needs to rest more. Going on a vacation could help him feel better too. Here's his medicine prescription. "  
"Thanks doctor."  
"You can enter the patience room now. If you need anything, you can call one of the nurse to assist you. Excuse me"

I nodded and he left. I entered the room. I sighed in relief and sat in the sofa.  
What a troublesome father. He's always working so hard. Ever since I was discharged in the hospital after I get kidnapped, I barely saw him. He's always in his work and business trip. I can't blame him after all. I'm sure he's just making himself busy to forget the pain of losing mama I always thought it's because he hate me. I'm the reason for my mother's death after all. But as I grew up, I realized that he's suffering too. That's why I don't want to be a good-for-nothing daughter. I want to make him proud. I was really surprise when he allowed me to enter fairy tail. I never expected that. I'll make sure that it will be all worth it.

* * *

A sudden knock from the door woke me up from my sleep. When did I fell asleep anyway? I took a quick glance at the wall clock. It's passed 4 in the afternoon already and Papa was still asleep. I stood up quickly and rubbed my eyes. I opened the door.

"Ah, Lucy-chan! Long time no see"

A woman of mid-40's was standing there. It took me a while to recognized the women in front of me.  
"Aunt Grandine!" I gave her a peck on her cheeks as a sign of respect.

Aunt Grandine is Mama's cousin. We often go to her house when I was still a kid. She's really kind and soft-spoken. There's a little girl behind her peeking over.

"This is Wendy. I'm sure you still remember her"  
"Really? You've grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were just 3 years old."  
Wendy blushed and smiled.

"Please, come in. papa's still asleep though."  
"It's fine."

I led them to the couch. I went to the table to place the fruits they brought.

"Jude-san sure is reckless. He works so hard" she smiled sympathetically.  
"He sure is." I smiled back at her.  
"Ah, that's right. How did you know about Papa's condition?"  
"I called him earlier but Virgo answered it instead. She told me about it."  
"Ah…"  
"I also wanted to ask a favor to him that's why I'm here."  
"eh?" a favor huh?  
"Yes. I wanted to ask him if Wendy could stay at your house for the meantime. I need to go out of town for a year and I can't leave Wendy at home all alone."

I looked at Wendy and she looks like she's about to cry. I smiled at her.

"Of course she can. I'm sure dad will approve it. Besides, I want to have a little sister too."Auntie giggled.  
We talked about a lot of things after that. About how papa allowed me to enter school and more.

When papa woke up, I excused myself and told them I'll head home and I'll come back at evening but that's just an excuse. I'm kinda hungry right now. Where should I eat?

Maybe I'll visit the coffee shop near here. I walked my way there. Luckily, I bought all my allowance.

* * *

The smell of the newly brewed coffee welcomed me once I entered the door. The ambience was wonderful. There are a lot of customers too so I presume their menu here is good. Well, I've only been to 3 or 4 coffee shops my whole life so I never knew.

A girl with a pink hair assisted me to one of the tables. She gave me a menu and said that someone will take my order after a while. She bowed and left. She's cute but I think it's weird that she keeps saying 'I'm sorry' all the time. I sweat-dropped.

Hmmm... I wonder what should I eat? I like too eat cake. Chocolate cheesecake and macchiato sounds good to me.

"Good afternoon Milady. Can I take your order?" a very familiar voice said.

I took a peek behind the menu to make sure. It's really him. I don't really know how should I react to this. Somehow, I cant decide if this job suites him or not.

"Loke?"


	10. Luck 10:Our Secret Place

**Gosh I'm sorry if this took so long!  
The heat really makes me lazy. I don't really like summer…  
Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

'_Everyone has a side that will change your first impression'_

"Loke?"

I really expect him to say things like 'Oh, Lucy-chan. Did you miss me that much that you travel this far just to see?' or 'You came for me? You really are madly in love with me.' Instead he stiffened the moment I spoke. He forced a smile, drops of sweat appearing in his face. He's not wearing his usual sunglasses, making his hazel eyes visible. It's obvious that he's nervous because he can't look at me directly. Looks like Mr. Casanova doesn't want be found out.

"L-Lucy! W-what are you doing here?" he tried to act normally but failed.

"Well, I have some business to take care of." Oh yeah, I remembered that I didn't even attend class. I should tell the reason to Erza and Levy soon. And I'm still wearing my uniform too.

"And you didn't enter class right?"

"Yes. Something urgent came up and I need to go here." This is really far from the school, around 1 hour of travel by car so it make sense that he's working here. He doesn't really want to be found out. Looks like we're the same. The only difference is, mine is more… uhmm confidential? I don't even know if that's the right word.

"That's right, can I take your order?" he tried to force a smile again, but it came out looking weird this time.  
"Yeah, I want chocolate cheesecake and macchiato please." I smiled understandingly but it seems that he took that the other way.  
"Right. Please wait for a moment" then he walked away tensely.

This really feels odd to me. I really developed a bad impression towards him. I mean, he's so flirty and our first encounter is much worse. He's the type of guy that I should distance myself in the first place. He's a socialite and the first thing he would do if he found out who I was, was to tell it to his acquaintance but I guess I was wrong. Everyone has a secret and I was the stupid one to be so selfish. Well, I've never been able to interact with other people (except Levy-chan and Erza) for a bunch of years so I only know little about how others feel.

The pink haired girl came to serve my order.

I started to eat my cake. I really like to enjoy it but I can't. I can't when I'm feeling a stare of someone piercing through me. I turned to the counter and Loke was hiding behind one of it, staring. I knew it. I throw him a bored look and he flinch and hid again. Why is he doing that?

I took a sip in my drink. This is really taste good. I was in the middle of eating when Loke suddenly took a seat in front of me. He placed his hands in the table and starts to play with it. I took a small chunk of the cake and ate it, waiting for whatever he's gonna say. He stares at his hands with a troubled face. Finally, he spoke.

"Lucy" he's voice is dead serious. This is really unexpected.  
"Hmm?"  
"Please… Please don't tell this to anybody. Not even to my friends." He bowed his head so I can't see his face. "If anybody knows about this, they'll hate me so please…"  
I took a sip in my macchiato once more and I let out a sigh. This guy is really hopeless.

"What makes you think that I would do that? And why don't you tell it to your friends? I'm sure they'll understand you. And what's wrong with having a part time job?" I said like it's the most common thing in the world. Levy-chan did accept me so I'm sure of it.

"Yeah…but it would ruin my image if someone I know, especially from school saw my like this. I'm a bit thankful it's you though."

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you working here?"  
"I kinda need some extra money and the pay here is good so I accept it"  
"Oh…good for you then" I said before taking another drink.  
"And what is that business you need to take care of here?" I almost choked myself. Now what should I say? Nah…I won't say anything.

"It's none of your business" I hissed.

"You're stalking me, don't you?" he said mischievously. So…he's back to he's playful state huh?

"Ah… Is that so?" I took a photo of him from my phone. He frowned in confusion. "What about I post this on a social media site?" I gave him a wicked smile.

"Wha- No! Hahah! I was just kidding! XD"  
"I wonder if I should take Erza here? She likes strawberry cakes a lot"  
"What?! Not Erza!" he panicked. I really want to laugh out loud now.  
" Just kidding. Don't overreact too much. Don't worry, I won't come back here again. I'll forget everything that I saw this." I said before taking another bite from my cake. But these are really good. Maybe I'll just ask Capricorn-san to buy these for me. Hope he don't mind.

"I won't mind if you come here every day at all. I'll be willing to serve you because you're my princess" he winked.

"You're getting creepy again so my chances of coming back here lessened again. It's down to like 20%"  
"No. Seriously. I'm glad you're here. It seems like, this place had just become our secret place"


	11. Luck 11: Simple Ways

_'Making me happy doesn't require a lot of efforts. Actually your presence is just enough'_

[Levy's POV]

"Damn, I'm so bored! Where the hell is Lucy anyway? She just disappeared yesterday after taking that phone call. Who's that anyway?" Natsu exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air.

"Seriously Natsu? I already told why for like three time. If you ever ask again, I swear I'll punch you" Erza-san said in monotone. They're at it again? I laughed nervously

"What I mean was why didn't she email me. I've been looking for her anywhere yesterday. "

"Stupid. She doesn't have your email." Gray said while smacking Natsu in the head.  
"But that's…! F*ck you, Gray!"  
"Natsu's brain is always empty. You shouldn't be surprise" Gajeel added in a teasing tone with a smirk in his face.  
"What's that?! How dare you, you bastard!" It's obvious that you know what's going to happen next. I sweat-dropped.  
"Hey Loke. Stop smiling like an idiot there. You look like a pervert." Gray said. I turned to Loke and he's grinning like a mad man. He's creepy. It seems like he didn't even heard what Gray said.

It's always been like this ever since the food fight in this cafeteria happened. After that, they always went into our table. That became they're daily routine. They often say that it's because they want to have a peaceful break (which is ironically not right. I don't think fighting while eating is peaceful at all) because Erza's here so the girls are scared which she don't mind but I think it's partially because of Lucy. It just seems like they enjoy teasing her much especially Gajeel. He even nicknamed her bunny girl though I think it's still better than shrimp. Stupid Gajeel. Well, Erza doesn't seem to mind it. I assumed it's because of Jellal. Erza really has a cute side.

It's only been one day. So Lu-chan has an effect to them already. I'm happy for her. I wish Lu-chan could see this, though I'm not sure she would understand what I mean. She's finally making some new friends.

My phone suddenly rang making me flinch a little in surprise. They instantly looked at me. I took my phone from my pocket and looked at the caller. It's Lu-chan!I immediately swiped the answer button.

"Lu-chan!"  
[Levy-chan! How are you?]  
"Oh, we're fine! We kinda missed you though"  
[Aw…I miss you too. But I had a favor to ask. Is it okay if-]

Before I could even hear what Lu-chan is saying, Natsu already grabbed my phone from my hand.

"Oh! It's Lucy! Luce! Comeback here already! It's boring without you!"  
Now, its Gajeel snatched my phone from Natsu  
"Yo bunny girl, these idiots are going insane without you! Giheheheh"  
It's Loke this time.  
"My princess! I missed you so much!" he said with a sparkling dreamy eyes.

"Stop bugging Lucy already, you bunch of idiots" Gray shouted. Now he's the one to talk.  
"Gray, your clothes" I pointed.  
"Shit"

"Hey guys. Stop that already" Jellal commented with a frustrated face.

Erza was too busy, eating her cake as usual to care but she asked to me to tell Lucy she'll just call later.

I'm sure Lu-chan is being stressed out right now.

"Ah. She hanged-up…" they all said in unison with depressed faces. (Except for Jellal)

"That's why I told you to stop. She obviously got annoyed. You're hopeless. If I were her, I'll do the same thing" Jellal said while crossing his arms in his chest.

"Tsk, stop acting so mean, Jellal" Natsu pouted.  
"I'm not being mean. I'm just stating the truth"

I noticed that Erza had stopped eating her cake. Oh, it seems like she's listening to him. How cute.

They continued their nonsense conversation. I ask Erza to get my phone before it broke.

I emailed Lucy. I wonder if she's alright. I watched the news this morning and there's a news saying that Jude Heartfilia was confined in a hospital. I called Lu-chan to confirm it and it's true. And it's also the reason why she had to skip school for a few days. She said that it was all supposed to be confidential and the press wasn't supposed to know any of it but news flies. She had to hide in the mansion for the time being. Lucy Heartfilia was a mystery to everyone except to those who know her after all. It's the reason why all of the party that was hosted by Jude Heartfilia were all masquerade. Lucy's face should only be revealed when she reached the right age to be the successor of their company though it's only a façade to cover up the real reason which is to keep Lu-chan safe. She really had a tough life.

I nudge Erza.  
"Neh Erza. I think we should visit Lu-chan later." I whispered  
"Sounds like plan" she whispered back

It's the only way that we could help her after all. By being by her side especially at the time like this.


	12. Luck 12:Lurking In The Shadows

**Another update but it's shorter. Sorry. I kinda rushed it.**  
**And by the way, I'm gonna be absent for a few days so no updates for the meantime. We're going on a vacation and sadly, I can't bring my laptop. But don't worry, I'll update 3 chapters when I came back. ;)**  
**I'm gonna miss you guys~ hahah**

* * *

_'Some meetings are by fate. Some are by chance. But one thing is for sure. Each encounter can either be your hope or your downfall.'_

I immediately ended the call. What the hell was that? Well, lesson learned Lucy. Don't expect them to act like normal people just because you're not there because that will never happen. Their stupidity is beyond unreachable point. I plumped to my bed. There's nothing much to do here. I can't believe I've become able to survive all of these for almost 10 years. Feels like a distant memory. My phone suddenly vibrated. It's an email from Levy-chan.

* * *

**From: Levy-chan  
Subject: Sorry about that.**

**Message:  
Sorry about what happened Lu-chan. They snatched my phone so I can't do anything. I'll call back later. I promise. Until then, take care Lu-chan. We truly missed you.**

**-End of Message-**

* * *

"Princess" I stood up in surprise.  
"Geez, Virgo. Don't go surprising me like that! " I said while calming my poor heart.  
"I'm sorry, princess. Punishment?"  
"Nah…What is it?"  
"You have a visitor downstairs. It's a little girl named Wendy."  
"Oh, she's here already!"

Aunt Grandine did told me that Wendy's moving here today but I don't know the time so I'm still surprise.I headed downstairs, to the waiting lounge to welcome her. It's really refreshing to see a new housemate.

"Wendy! Welcome" I said with a warm smile  
"Lucy-san. Thank you"

Wendy and I have gotten along pretty well last night when I came back at the first, she refused to talk to me but after a few push by Aunt Grandine, she finally talked. She keeps stuttering at first but she grew comfortable afterwards. She's really a sweet girl.

She's carrying a large trolley and a bag.

"Ah! Lucy-san. A-are pets allowed here?" she asked nervously while staring down at her hands.  
"Eh?" I ask confusedly. Pet?  
"Y-yes. I actually have one with me. Is it alright if she stay here too?"  
"Of course." I remember, I used to have a dog too.  
"Really" her face brightened up.

"So where is she?" I asked while looking around.

She lift the bag from the floor. Oh, it's actually a cage. She opened it revealing a white cat. How cute!

"This is Carla!"  
"She's so cute"  
"Yes. Mom gave her to me as a gift" I suddenly remembered Natsu's blue cat. What's his name again? Happy? The actually have the same size except Happy's weird color of course. I still can't believe it, even now.

"So, Wendy. Are you ready to explore your new home?" she nodded excitedly. I giggled. "Okay then, let's start. This is the waiting lounge. It's the place where we welcome our guess..."

The tour goes on. We went to the Dining hall which is attached to the Ball Room, it's where the parties being held. T main kitchen, Papa's office and the library, the green house at the back of the house, the flower garden and other many places. We went to the second floor.

"That door is my room So if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. You can also ask the other maids."

We walked to my room and I heard a familiar voices inside. I opened it.

"Lu-chan! There you are!"  
"Levy-chan, why didn't you told me you guys are coming?"  
"We've been calling you but it seems like you left your phone here"  
"Ah yeah. I did"  
"So, you're cutting classes right now, aren't you?"  
"Of course not." Levy-chan defended  
"We don't have our last subject so we dismissed earlier than the other."

"Uhmm..."  
"Oh, Your with someone?"shoot. I forgot that Wendy was here.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet Wendy Marvel, my cousin"  
"Oh hi Wendy-chan!"  
"Wendy, these are Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden. They're my best friends"

Wendy bowed her head. "N-nice to m-meet you"

"Aw...she's adorable! I wanted to have a sister like you" Levy complimented. I giggled. "That's what I thought so too" I added.  
Things like this really makes me feel like everything that happened from the past were all just nightmares and I finally woke up from it.

* * *

[Unknown's Point of View]

So Lucy Heartfilia's absent again huh? Poor girl, looks like her daddy's sick. Hahah. Suits them, damn selfish fools.  
Maybe I should make my move?  
Nope... It's too early.  
I'm not that cruel so I'll let her enjoy her so called normal life for the meantime.  
But after that...I'll make sure I'll make her life miserable. I'll make her regret everything. I'll make her cry and beg.  
That's what she deserve.  
Hm...I should make a perfect plan for now.  
Enjoy yourself while you still can, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Please leave a Review/Favorite/Follow if you like it. I really appreciate those! ^_^**


	13. Luck 13:Twisted

**I'm BAAAACK! Sorry for my long absence! It's all my motion sickness' fault T^T. I've been stuck in bed for a day because of that.  
By the way~ I'm thinking of posting some one-shots later. I'm not 100% sure though.  
Oh well, Thanks for waiting hahah  
Here's another update. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

_'She's a girl worth fighting for'_

It's already been 3 days since Papa had discharged from the hospital. He's currently on a vacation and my life's back to normal. Well…except for some few details.

Levy-chan nudged me lightly, catching my attention. I gave her a puzzled look. She leaned to me and whispered "Neh, Lu-chan. don't you think your 'guy' friends are acting weird today?"

I chocked from my own burger. Geez, I don't even want to talk about it. Levy-chan really has a sharp sense when it comes to this matters. As expected for a journalist.

"What do you mean? They're always like that" I lied. I'm not really sure what those two are up to but I 100% positive that it's not good. I trust my instincts more.

"Yeah, I know. But their weirdness level today is extreme, don't you think?"

Ugh... "R-really? I don't know?"

"Yep. Natsu has been staring at you for quite some time now you know? And Loke's been so close to you, literally, close every time he sees you or whenever you are together. "

"You think so? Maybe they're just bored or something." I'm running out of reasons, geez. "Neh, Levy-chan, how's your relationship with Gajeel? Are you moving up?" I teased, trying to change the subject.

She blushed furiously. Haha! She took the bait! Good job, Lucy~

"S-stupid Lu-chan… D-don't a-ask something like that so sudden!" she whispered/shouted.

"My…you don't have to be so worked up about it. I was just joking!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not funny!"

"What's funny?" oh god, I never expected Gajeel to barge in like that.

Levy-chan, whose super tense at the moment, reasons out to Gajeel. Oh well, I'll just use this moment to scold those two idiots.

I turned to my left and glared at

"Loke, stop sticking to me like a leech. What the hell is your problem?" I hissed while removing his arms from my shoulders.

"Why, princess? I'm just making sure that you aren't telling anybody about my secret~" he said with a wink. What the…ever since I discovered his secret, I was positively sure that I'll have the benefit since I can blackmail him in every way that I like but…that didn't work.

"Just…I won't tell it to anybody. I promise. Jeez."

I turned to Natsu who's currently seating in front of me.

"What are you staring at, Natsu?"

"I'm not staring"  
"Yeah, yeah, and your hair is blue" I said, sarcastically.

"No, my hair is salmon, not pink"

I face palmed mentally. He's stupider than how stupid he should be. I didn't even said anything about his hair being pink.

"Are you sick or something?"  
"I don't know. I feel weird though"  
"Then stop staring at me."  
"I'm not staring"  
"Then what are you doing?"  
"Looking"

Hopeless…This is nonsense.

"Hey! Gajeel-kun! Give it back!"  
"Haah…Take it if you can, Shrimp"

Those two are lively too. Jellal and Erza are still the same though, still in their own safe haven. Except, Erza's face looks rather a lot of tense and she's a little jumpy. Oh well. What do you expect? Everyone would feel the same when they're sitting beside their crush.

If you're wondering where Gray is, I think he's still looking for his clothes. He stripped somewhere in the campus AGAIN and only realizing it when they reached the cafeteria. I never really expect, in my entire life , to meet someone like that. Hell, I didn't even thought that kind of habit existed.

The bell rang. Break time's over!

We walked our way to our classroom. Now, where's Levy-chan? Gajeel's gone too. I wonder where did they go?

Erza stopped walking. Oh, looks like she spotted Levy-chan. She walked slowly to us, exhaustedly.

"What happened to you, Levy?" Erza asked, surprised.

"That Gajeel took my ribbon..." She said and a dark aura surrounded her. Woah, Levy's acting a little bit hostile. I sweat dropped, and it seems like Erza did too.

"S-So? What's your plan?" I asked.

She let out a sigh. "I'll just get it later. Class is starting anyway"

Oooo...kay? This day is weird.

* * *

**[Levy's POV]**

I walked my way to hallway of the auxiliary building, patiently searching every room. I still cant find Gajeel. It would be better and easier if Lu-chan of Erza would be here. Too bad, they have something to do. And I'm supposed to be at my club right now. I'm sure the club president will scold me later. Better find him as soon as possible.

I was at the end of the hallway when I noticed some familiar voices.

I walked a few steps back and discovered that it was coming from the third room from the end of the hallway. I peeked through the sliding door and saw Natsu and Loke. What a perfect time! Maybe they know where Gajeel is.

I was about to enter the room when Natsu spoked so I remained in my place.

"Loke, what is Lucy to you? Is she like one of those girls you play with?" I never really expect for something like that to come from Natsu's mouth. He stares at Loke, sharply.

I knew it! There's something going on here! Their weird gestures has opened my detective instincts again plus it's really rare to see these two with serious faces.

"Think what you wanted to think, Natsu." Loke said while looking outside the window.

"I'm warning you, you're my friend but if you did anything bad to Lucy, I wont hesitate to hurt you."

"Same to you"

"You have my word"

Oh my...Did I just witnessed a declaration of war and love? I'm so proud of my Lu-chan!

"Yo, shrimp. Eavesdropping?"

I turned around immediately and saw Gajeel and Gray standing behind me.

"Gajeel! There you are! Where's my headband? I want it, now"  
"Geez, woman. You don't have to be so loud. Here"

I felt my face heated. "I'm not loud"

"So, how have you been there?"  
"Long enough just to hear everything"

I glanced at Gray. He frowned and placed his hand inside his pocket. He entered the room.

"Aaah, I seriously don't get them myself. Well, see you around, shrimp" he ruffled my hair and followed Gray inside the room.

What should I do now? Watch the fireworks?


	14. Luck 14:It's All Piling Up!

**Hallo! Ririn here!  
Sorry if I didn't update for so long. I'm just running out of ideas  
But I still want to continue this story so I'll try harder  
And by the way, please tell me if you have any ideas and request :)  
So here's the update~**

* * *

"_The worst things in life comes free to us, but let it be worth it"_

There's a saying that when you sighed, one happiness escapes from your life. If that was true, I don't think I can still be happy for the rest of my life. I have sighed for almost like hundred times just for this day.

I wonder where Levy-chan went. Plus that idiot Natsu too. I heard from her that the Fairy Law's hang out place was here at auxiliary building, but this is huge! It felt like I have been walking for like forever.

I heard footsteps, walking down the stairs. Someone's coming. I peeked above the staircase.

"There you are Levy-chan!" I spotted Levy-chan walking down the stairs. She turned to me immediately…  
"Eek…" Ah! She slipped!  
"Levy-chan! Are you alright?!" I ran towards her, panicking.  
"Eheheh…I'm fine" She said while scratching the back of her head. I sighed in relief.  
Since when did Levy-chan become this clumsy? I reached out to her and helped her in standing up.  
"Oh, you got you head band back already."  
"Y-Yeah. I finally convinced Gajeel-kun to give it back to me. By the way, what brings you here?"  
"I finished my written report earlier than I thought so I came here to accompany you. Plus I have some business with Natsu. Have you seen him? Is he with Gajeel?"

"N-Natsu?! N-no! Gajeel-kun said he went home already. You can just tell him tomorrow or something" She said while averting her eyes from mine while frantically waving her hands in front of her. I know, instantly that she was lying but of course, I let it slide. I had enough of curiosity and I think it's better to leave it alone. And if Levy-chan needs help, she'll surely ask for my help. But, it really bugs me.

* * *

I have been staring in the blinking thing on my laptop for about half an hour already but nothing really comes out from my mind. Someone suddenly knocked at my door.

"Lucy-san?"  
"Ah, Wendy? Do you need something?"  
"Actually…I came to ask you something."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Uhmm…what is a masquerade?"  
"Oh the masquerade. It's a theme of a party where the people have to wear ma…wait a minute. Why did you asked?" I asked surprised. Oh, boy. I have a bad feeling about this…

"I heard it from one of the maids. She said there will be a masquerade ball next week as a welcoming party for Uncle Jude."

"What?! There will be a masquerade?!" I literally fell from my chair. How come I wasn't inform about this.  
"Uh…Lucy…san?" Wendy gave me a confused look.  
I forced a smile. "It's actually event that…I don't really like"

"Is it that bad?"  
"Well, not really. It's tiring and boring but I think you'll going to enjoy it. I used to enjoy it when I was at your age."  
"Then why do you hate it now?"  
"I don't hate it. I just…dislike it. I just felt sad that I didn't know and possibly, never will know the people I had so much fun talking to behind their mask. After all, I'm the reason why Papa always throw a masquerade party. It's to hide my identity." I smiled sadly.  
"Why does Uncle Jude do that?" she looked disappointed.  
I chuckled. I knew she'll jump to the wrong conclusion. Everyone does.  
"It's not like that. Papa did that to protect me from the bad guys. He hid my identity to prevent people with bad intention from recognizing me so I can have a normal life that I really like." Her face brightened.  
"I see. So Uncle Jude is really a great dad"  
"Isn't he?"  
"Yeah, Thanks for the information, Lucy-san. I'll see you on dinner."  
"Okay"

Then she left, looking satisfied.

Oh, I almost forgot emailing Natsu about tomorrow! I missed a lot of activities when Papa was hospitalized so I had beg my subject teachers for grades. And what does Natsu have to do with this? The head of the faculty said that Natsu had to earned some grades because most of his records were either blank, zero or fail. I kinda already saw that coming. If he doesn't want to cooperate with me in this, he still got some other choices, so don't worry. To take summer classes or repeat the whole school year, completely and I'm 90% sure that he'll chose to repeat.

I took my phone from my drawer and sent Natsu an email

* * *

**To: Natsu Dragneel  
Subject: It's me, Lucy.  
**

**Message:  
So, Natsu, the teachers were asking if you want an extra grade or not. If not, feel free to choose between the two: Summer class or repeating the whole year. **

**-End of Message-**

* * *

And I sent it to the number Erza gave me since I didn't had a chance to tell it to him, personally.

My phone buzzed after half a minute. That was fast.

* * *

**From: Natsu Dragneel  
Subject: It's Lucy?!**

**Message:  
Is it really you! Thank Goodness, I finally have your email address! Gajeel, Loke and that ice freak always tease me for not having your email. So yeah, feel free to email me always, Luce! ;D**

**-End of Message-**

* * *

He totally ignored my question! That jerk!

* * *

**To: Natsu Dragneel  
Subject: Did you even understand me?!**

**Message:  
Yeah yeah, whatever. So I'll ask you again? Would you freaking like an extra grade or are you willing to repeat the whole year of suffering, sitting in the class with younger classmates? Or you could spend the summer vacation studying things you already studied while your classmates enjoy themselves on their own summer vacation. CHOOSE.**

**-End of message-**

* * *

It buzzed again.

* * *

**From: Natsu Dragneel.  
Subject: I like an extra grade, ma'am.**

**Message:  
So, does this mean you need extra grades too?**

**-End of message-**

* * *

Hahh…It's so hard to discuss this through emails so I just called him.

"Hello, Natsu" I started.

[Yo, Luce!] Still as energetic as ever.

"So about the extra grades, we need to do some things to earn it and yes, I need those too. We'll do our task before class, on break times, that's both morning and lunch break, were excused during club activities and we have to stay in school for an hour before going home and that's only for two days. That will guarantee our passing grades, understand?"

[So, that means were doing our task together right? Just the two of us?] he sounds creepy.

"Sadly, but yes"

[Then I'm all pumped up!] I can feel him grinning from ear to ear while only listening to him through the phone.

"Stop grinning like that. You're creeping me out. See you tomorrow"

[Wait, how did you know I was g-]

I ended the call.

Wahhh…I'm so frustrated! The grades…the masquerade ball next week…and the upcoming school festival…My missing documents… I hope I'll survive this!


	15. Luck 15:Butterflies

**Update alert!  
Enjoy~**

* * *

_**'True love doesn't need any explanation'**_

I came to school one and a half hour earlier than I used to be. I didn't even bothered combing my hair neatly. I just tied it all up in a messy bun. The main gate reached my vision and there was someone leaning on the gate. I was shocked when I saw who it was. He surprisingly got ahead of me.

"Mornin' Lucy!" he said  
"Woah, you're impressively early today, Natsu" I complimented, looking amused  
"That's because I'm all pumped up!" I said while punching the air.  
"Let's do our best then" I smiled and walked ahead of him.  
He jogged to my side. "You should smile more often, Lucy. It suits you more." He grinned.  
"Even if I wanted to, the world just won't let me. I'll look crazy if I continued smiling without a reason, you know." I joked.

"Then, I'll just have to be the reason behind your smiles."

I turned to him. "Natsu, did you ate something weird again?" I asked, raising one of my brow. He's acting weird again.

Silence…and his stomach growls.

"I didn't ate anything."

I sweat-dropped.

* * *

"So, Lucy. I want you to sort these test papers out. Separate the test papers of each level and class and arrange it alphabetically. Some of it are still unchecked so please take care of that too. Here's the answer sheet." He gave me some papers.

I gaped at the stack of paper in front of me. It's almost as high as me. So many…

I took ¼ of it since it's all I can carry. I don't know how but Natsu managed to take the rest. We decided to do it in the library since it's only a few rooms from the faculty. I expected it to be locked so I brought my key. Yes, I have a key and it's legal.

We laid the papers in one of the tables. I shoved the curtains to let the light enter the room.

I sat in one of the chairs and Natsu sat across me.

"What should we do now, Lucy?"

I start rummaging my bag, looking for the sandwich Virgo made for me. I tossed it to him.

"I'll start checking the test papers. Eat that first."

He blinked twice before grinning. "Thanks, Luce! You're the best!"

I responded with a smile.

* * *

The whole day continued like always, except it was tiring because we had to go back and forth to the auxiliary building. I really want to just finish it in the classroom so it will be easier but it's too many.

I did the checking while Natsu did the sorting. Surprisingly, he's not messing it up. He said he asked the teachers for the alphabetical order of all the names which surprised me. So he could be clever sometimes. I never imagine he could be this serious at all.

So, we're finally close to finishing it! We're on to the last stack.

"Luce, I'm going out for a minute. You want something?"  
"I want soda, please" I replied without looking  
"Coming up!" he said as he bolted out of the library.

"Natsu-san's so energetic isn't he?" Kinana-san commented, while leaning into the front desk.  
"He always is" I laughed  
"So, how did you two met?" she asked out of the blue.  
"He's my seatmate and he just keep bugging me until I talked to him" I shrugged.  
Kinana-san just laughed.

"Oh, it's already this late?" she said while glancing at the clock above the sliding door. It's already 5:43 in the afternoon. I didn't noticed it at all.

"Why don't you go ahead, Kinana-san? I'll lock the library for you"  
"Thank you Lucy-san. I really need to go. I still had another part time job." She said while fixing her bag.  
"You're welcome. Take care."  
"Bye bye" she waved and left.

I finished it as quickly as I can. It was getting dark when I finished it all. What's left is taking all of this to the faculty office which is impossible for me. Where the hell is Natsu anyway?

I slumped my head on the desk. The feeling and exhaustion and dizziness slowly crept to my head. I feel like a jelly. I didn't had enough sleep last night. I've been searching for the best welcome home gift for Papa all night long and finally, I came up with something.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I'll just take a nap while waiting for Natsu.

* * *

[Natsu's POV]

"I'M BAAAA- whoah! Luce! Are you alright?!"

What the hell? I saw Lucy passed out on the table. I rushed beside her. Thank god, she's just sleeping.

I glanced at the papers. It's finished! Am I gone for that long?

I sat across Lucy and stared at her. She's sleeping so soundly. She didn't even woke up when I shouted earlier. She must be tired.

I tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear, revealing her face. I brushed my fingers to her soft reddish cheeks then I suddenly felt a weird sensation in my stomach. Maybe I'm hungry.

I shake Lucy to wake her up. She started to stir up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll take you home, Luce. It's late."  
"N-no, it's alright. Someone will pick me up." She stuttered. She looks nervous.  
"Who is it"  
"Uhm…Erza! Yes, Erza! Hahah!"  
"Oh, it should be fine then. See you tomorrow, Luce"  
"Same to you"

As I walked away, I realized that my stomach is fine again. I guess, it's not hungry after all.


	16. Luck 16:Your Knight in Shining Armor

**Sorry if I've been out for so long.  
I'm currently working on another story (_though I'll try to finish it first before posting it here *hint: It's a NaLu_) so I forgot updating this one.  
****So this chapter is about Erza. I kinda feel like I had to write her back story so I did this. Hope I did well. heheh~**

_Disclamer: I don't own the characters-they belonged to the great Hiro Mashima-sensei. I only own the plot and story~~~_

* * *

_'The best promises in the world were made by the people we trust the most'_

"Erza? Are you alright?" I asked leaning at Erza who looked like a mess right now. She those huge eye bags around her eyes and her long hair is so messy.

"Not really." She started while scratching her head. "There's so many paper works from the council that I need to check plus I need to start planning the upcoming founding anniversary festival next month. I don't think I can handle all of that in time."

She sat up straight and cleared her throat.

I giggled. What a hopeless hard working best friend.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll help you with the paper works. Just focus on what you can handle." I winked at her"

She looked at me with those twinkling eyes. "Are you sure? What about your duties? Also, I heard that new teacher was hard on you two."

"Of course I'm sure and don't worry about the new teacher. He changed instantly the moment Mr. Makarov told him my last name. he even dismissed us already this morning and said that we'll surely pass this grading" I giggled, remembering how he trembled this morning at the principal's office. I saw Erza's mouth tugged into a small smile. "Besides, Uncle Bob might hunt you if you didn't visit him this year"

Her face fell instantly.

"D-don't talk like that!" I burst out laughing from my friend's demeanor. Always the scaredy-cat. "But thanks for the help, Lucy. You're a life saver."

She gave me a sincere look. "No problem"

So it's already this time of the year. I didn't even noticed until now. It's Uncle Bob's, Erza's adopted father's death anniversary.

Before that, Erza used to live in an orphanage in the outskirts of town without any memories of her biological parents. That's when my uncle found her. Erza caught his attention because of the blindness of one of her eyes and my Uncle being a kind hearted man, helped her to see with both eyes again. He paid all of her expenses as well as the operation and afterwards, he adopted her.

And that's when our story starts. Uncle Bob wasn't really my real uncle but he's my papa's good friend and a trusted business partner so he often visits our manor. It was one of those perfect days in spring, where all the trees in our courtyard was in full bloom. That's when I met her. We we're both 7 at that time, a few months after I recovered from my trauma. Even though she's the same age at me at that time, she looks a lot older. Her expressionless face doesn't change and she never talks except when she's being asked which she answers only by yes or no. I tried convincing her to play with me but she refuse, saying she don't play with dolls but I didn't gave up. I tried to persuade her to open up to me, every single time we met and I succeed. I learned that she likes stories involving swords and knights so an idea popped up in my mind. When I told her that we would play a role playing game about the knight and the princess, her eyes glistened with excitement. She played as the knight while I played as the princess and she have to save me from the evil witches, which were my dolls. She finally smiled and laughed.

But the fun didn't last that long. A few months after our friendship bloomed, a tragedy happened. It was fall at that time, in midnight, when Uncle Bob's mansion suddenly ablaze. Erza was the only one to survive for the reason that uncle Bob risked his life to save her. I was there when she woke up at the hospital. Luckily, she only got first degree burn.

'She might not have suffered from some physical damage but she suffers from some heavy emotional damage. 'That's what the doctor said when papa ask him how was Erza.

I can't even bare to look at her at that time. She reminds me so much o myself, as if I'm looking through a mirror. She had that pained expression even though, there are no tears falling from her eyes and no cries escapes from her mouth, she's still crying inside. She's blaming herself for his death. I know because I have been through all of those. And at that point, she stops talking again and starts ignoring me like the first time we met. It feels like I came back from the very beginning, where I held a blank piece of paper. My efforts turned into nothing.

But I didn't dare gave up. She needed me so I'm didn't give up. I didn't want her to lose hope so…I told her my story. Even though it hurts to remember those memories, I still did and told her. I told her how I was so hopeless before. How I blamed everything to myself. How she reminded me so much of myself. After telling that to her, she burst out crying and I didn't know why but I cried so much too. The nurses even freaked out. But the most unforgettable part is when she told me those words. A promise.

She wiped all her tears with the back of her hand exaggeratedly and said with a determined face: "I'll protect you Lucy! I will be your knight and shining armor for real! I promise!"

* * *

I placed the bouquet of sunflowers, Uncle Bob's favorite flower, at the top of his grave while Erza enlightens the candles. We both prayed and paid our respects. Erza smiled down. "Hey, father. How are you? I miss you" She leaned and placed a small blue flower next to the sunflowers. It's a forget-me-not. She leaned back again and let out a sigh.

"I'm sure, Uncle misses you too" I assured her, tapping her right shoulder.

"Thanks, Lucy. Remember my promise 10 years ago?"

I giggled and fixed my eyes to the little blue flower. "I don't and I won't even though it's a bit childish"

I heard her laugh too. "Yeah. So unlike me"

"I couldn't agree more" I replied, laughing with her.

"But I still mean it. Though I don't think that little armor I used to wear back then would still fit me."

I laughed harder. "Yeah. So does my Princess Outfit but, no matter what we wear, you're still the my awesome knight bestfriend"

"Thank you"


End file.
